Mistletoe and Wine
by Antonia-x
Summary: Various Plots. Various Pairings. Festive and Fluffy. Each chapter unrelated.
1. Mistletoe and Wine

**I feel this might need more explanation than most, **

**None of these chapters will relate to each other, but whatever I am writing through December - if not existing stories - will be fluffy & festive. So I'm just going to put them all together in here and they will be identifiable with a pairing/characters as the chapter title.**

**For the record, I got chapter/Story one done so much quicker than expected so hopefully, I'll be able to get about five or six fro Christmas/New Year time.**

**Big thanks to Meg, who encouraged the writing back out of me! **

**Happy Christmas! **


	2. SmithyRachel

**I own nothing, I wish I did, they'd be happy together. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. **

**This first story is mainly for Meg.**

* * *

><p>The blonde inspector hugged her jumper to her body as she walked through the noisy corridors of the station, the cold, from the snow which was falling outside, flowing inside with every officer who arrived back. Weather warnings had been issued; people had been advised to stay indoors. It was going to be a long, cold night yet the station buzzed with an excitement she had never known. Raiding cupboards they had located Christmas Crackers and decorations and there appeared to be a make-shift party getting underway in the unstaffed canteen.<p>

Taking the time to glance out the windows on her way to the C.I.D offices, she noted the rising snow levels, the over bright streetlights on the empty street, the darkened path to C.I.D indicated that they'd joined their uniformed colleagues in the canteen. Placing the folder which she held in Stevie's desk for her to read when she was next free - she began her walk to the more lively area of the station.

She was pulled quickly into the almost darkened sergeant's office as she walked by it, her bright blue eyes looked up at who she now stood in the room alongside.

"Why aren't you in the canteen?" She glanced up at her sergeant, looking into brown eyes was almost second nature to her, yet it filled her with something that she would identify as fear.

"I was just waiting on you, you see…" He trailed off looking at her expectantly, so expectantly that she had to look away quickly and refocused her gaze to the floor.

"Oh." It was more of a noise than word really, but at least she had offered some form of response.

"I thought we could use this time to talk." He wasn't looking at her, she could no longer feel his eyes on her, yet she could not tear her gaze from the blue carpet.

"Oh." Had she not said it herself, she would have not believed that anyone had spoken at all.

"It's important." Though his voice tried to be firm, though she heard the nervousness, the hesitancy that was there. It was what helped her find her own voice, if only to respond to voice that soothed her so much.

"I know, I know."

Slowly they both made their way to the desk and soon they were sitting opposite each other, staring intently over the other's shoulder.

"You want to know where I went?" Softly he nodded in response. "I had to go, get away, clear my head…" He cut her off sharply, he really shouldn't do that, he should let her speak - because if she stopped she feared she would not be able to start again.

"Why?" As he spoke she realised that for the first time since she'd known him, that she could not read his expression - she could not be sure but she was sure she seen the hurt in his eyes.

"Lots of reasons." It was vague, she knew it was; she just wasn't sure how to explain.

"Care to explain one?" His gaze flicked to her for a moment and she offered a small nod, though she did get up and cross the room to face the wall of the office.

"I just couldn't understand what I felt; what I felt for you was something that I haven't felt in so long, and it was scary. You don't understand I know, but I was scared of what I felt." She sighed stopping, considering to turn around to face him to try to see of she see some understanding in his features, but she couldn't do it.

"The feelings I have for you, I just never expected to feel them again, but I met you and I did. It hurt being apart from you, but that's what made me see…" She paused, clenching her fist feeling her finger nails dig into her palm, closing her eyes softly as she took a few steadying breathes.

"Rachel…" Smithy was speaking, trying to interrupt her, he couldn't do that, she had to say this.

"No, just listen to me. Being away from you; that was what made me know, know how much I care about you. That's why I had to go I had to see if I still felt how I did when I wasn't with you." She stopped, she wasn't entirely sure what she was even saying anymore.

"I love you." She felt herself being turned around and soon she found herself in the same position she was in when she first found herself in the office. Blinking furiously for a few moments, before she found her gaze captured by those brown eyes yet again.

"Yes…" she practically breathed the word. "Yes, that is pretty much what I figured out. So much. I love you, so much." Suddenly, she was pulled into his arms, as his lips softly found her forehead. Hands sliding together almost unconsciously.

* * *

><p>They followed the music down the corridor and as she began to push the canteen door open, she felt his hand slid into hers and decided she didn't mind in the slightest. The noise from the overexcited police officers was enough to cover the sound the door opening; but it wasn't nearly loud enough to cover Nate and Mickey's whistles and cheers as she allowed Smithy's lips to capture hers delicately, under the nearest sprig of mistletoe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to review that would be nice; I've not written in too long. <strong>

**Until next time,**

**Anny. X.**


End file.
